New
by DeztheReaper
Summary: I wake up in the world of Yu-gi-oh. Things are just the same as they are in the world back home. Read and Review! Update! New Chapter up and Running!
1. Default Chapter

New

I ran up to the nearest store to buy the newest additon of Dual Monster cards. I could already see people being reject from the store. ' _Damn it, I missed the sales again.' _I thought as I turned back home. I was always prodded as the looser who knew everything about a kids show; Yu-Gi-Oh. Most of the time I didn't care what people said. Other times I would go home and cry. I didn't have any friends and I always was alone. I shrugged away the demeaning thoughts and sat in my room. Yet again I shuffled through my deck, the most powerful of cards lay in one perfect deck while the others were compiled into their own. I counted off the seventieth Harpes Lady and sighed, that card seemed to attract to me like honey attracts flies.

After a few hours I went downstairs to fix myself a midnight snack. I was glad school had ended and that I could stay up and do what I wanted. But most of the time I was alone, no parents, no family, no friends. I sat down and turned on my big screen TV. Luckily Yu-Gi-Oh was on, at least something good came out of the day. I swooned over some of the characters like, Duke, Bandit Keith, and Rex. Luckily Bandit Keith was in this one, I smiled and found myself drifting into a deep sleep.

I awoke in some grass, I sat up in alarm. I didn't remember ever going outside, in fact, this place didn't even look like home at all. I spotted a pond and crawled over to it, I looked down and my long black hair hung down as if it wanted to touch the water. My blue eyes froze into themselves. I stood up and looked around, I was wearing a tanktop and a leather jacket in which I didn't recall ever owning such things. I had ripped jeans and a pair of biker boots. Sunglasses and bandana hung out from a pocket. I wondered what I was doing in such a place and why I was here.

" Where the fuck am I anyways?" I asked myself aloud. The only thing that replied was chirping of birds and tree leaves that sounded like they were clapping in the wind. I decidedly turned around and started walking for a few hours. I reached a hilltop and down below was a giant city which looked very familiar. I started down and walked into the mouth of the city.

People stared at me as if they had never seen me before, which they were right. I turned to here a nasaly young voice and a rough young voice. Two boys stood there arguing, one was wearing a purple hat and had red bangs. The other had blue hair and funny looking glasses. I didn't have to take a very long guess, Rex and Weevil. I began to walk past them, hoping to catch attention so I was alone. I heard them stop which gave me even more hope they'd call out to me.

" You, girl!" Rex yelled, I turned to look at him. He held up my deck with an evil grin, that was sacreligious in my part.

" If you know whats good for you, you'll give my deck back!" I snarled, this hadn't gotten off on the right foot. Rex flickered them everywhere and I stared in astonishment, he picked one up. And began laughing at it. My first card, The Reds eyes Black dragon.

" Rex, leave the girl alone. She's new here. Besides I caught a glance at her deck, its pretty powerful so I wouldn't mess with her." Weevil cut in. I looked at Weevil, at first I didn't like him but since he was so nice it made me feel like I could be alright with him.

" She's a newbie, she probably doesn't even know how rare these things are!" Rex replied with a snap.

" Don't mind him, My name is Weevil. That's my friend, Rex." Weevil replied with a bow. Now I knew I wasn't dreaming. It would usually end about here and yet it didn't.

" Well... My name is Heidi... Uhm. Nice to meet you." I replied, scratching my head. Weevil had just gotten done picking up my deck and he thumbed through my cards.

" Very rare cards, I bet you could beat Seto Kaiba in a match." Weevil said, I shook my head. The thought made me want to throw up.

" No thanks, I'd much rather eat a rotten burger than deal with that guy. He's too stuck up and has too big of an ego" I replied, folding my arms. Both Rex and Weevil looked at each other with bugged eyes and pointed behind me.


	2. The Start of a Bad Day

I heard someone cough behind me, I slowly turned around to see Kaiba. Already I was going to die in a world I shouldn't have been in anyway. Kaiba glared down at me, I was shrimp compared to him.

" Too big of an ego huh? I don't think your even a duelist, I think your just for show." Kaiba snapped. I kept my cool, it was better not to piss off the man. I stood up and smiled backing away.

" Maybe I am... But, uh, I have to go," I said looking around for escape." Elsewhere." I added and started off in a random direction. I raced away, it was too close of a call. I stopped in a garden where most of the duelists came to relax. I sat down and put my cards away, feeling embarrassed. Yes I had dueled before back in my world, but in this world it was much different. I just hoped I wouldn't run into Kaiba or the other two. It'd be best to keep my distance from them until I could come up with a better excuse. People had duel disks, equipment that I lacked in. But then again, I also lacked in money. Another issue, maybe if I found Yugi or someone, I could get a free one. I heaved a sigh and felt like a total freeloader. I heard a few people yelling at each other. I turned to see Tristan, Mai, and Joey yelling at each other. I couldn't pick up what exactly what was going on, I focused harder on the coversation.

" Well go find them already and quit screaming at me!" Tristan yelled. Joey clentched his fist and Mai folded her arms.

" Why don't you be useful and find them yourselves?" Joey yelled back. Tristan got up in his face and opened his mouth to say something. I came wandering up and he looked at me. Before I knew it he was on one knee, holding my hand. I could only hold back the urge to slap him.

" Let go of my hand..." I said, containing the bubbling rage inside. He didn't, he looked up with big glittery looking eyes.

" You are beautiful, whats your name?" Tristan asked. Now I really had to smack him, my other hand struck his face and almost sent him flying. Joey busted out laughing and Mai yelled,

" Hey girl! Someone ran off with your cards!" I turned to see what the hell she was talking about and a theif dissapeared in the crowd with my cards in hand.

" My cards!" I yelled, running after the theif. The last thing I needed was stolen cards, that was my best deck and I'd be damned if someone were to take them away. They slid around an alley and I ran over, they were gone. Tristan, Joey, and Mai had followed me. I dropped to my knees, my shoulders shook. I wanted to cry, I was at a total loss now. No money, no place to stay, nobody I knew, and no deck.

" Oh my, I hope those weren't good cards." Mai said, looking around the alley. I didn't look up, I wanted to stare at the ground, I couldn't look at hopeful faces.

" They were extremely rare cards... And my first Red Eyes Black Dragon. I can't believe that they are gone, just like that." I said, snapping my fingers.

" We could report this to Kaiba. I mean this is his city." Joey replied with a shrug. I looked at him shaking my head.

" No, no! He hates my guts already. He wouldn't help me!" I exclaimed, eyes wide with fear. The three looked at each other.

" Do you even have money? Any friends or family near-by? Anything?" Tristan asked. I just shook my head. Well I did, but not nearby, I had no idea where they were more or less if they even cared.

_Sorry this was so short but I suddenly got writers block. In a few days I should have another chapter up and running. Read and Review please!_


	3. Out On My Own

I spent the night at a hotel, courtesy of Tristan. Whom I still had no liking for whatsoever. Joey had gone to report the news to Yugi awhile back. Promising me he'd come back with Yugi so we could find out who was behind stealing my deck. I didn't know whether to be angry or sad. So I just threw myself on the bed and screamed into a pillow. I finally got up when I heard Joey at my door, opening it and having to look down to see Yugi and another with Joey.

" Well we have narrowed it down to a few people." Joey said as he and the other two came in. We sat on the couches and watched the other set down photographs; ugly ones at that. I took a minute before realizing it was Mokuba who had come to help. He was head of security or something, I really didn't care too much.

" Yes, we have four different suspects. Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, then two goons that work with Bandit Keith. Bonz and Sid." Mokuba said, spreading the pictures out. I had high doubts about Weevil and Rex. The other two could be suspects though. All of them could be, I didn't know.

" Well do any of them look familiar?" Yugi asked, I shrugged.

" They were too fast for me to see. Then they just dissapeared in a dead-end alley. Couldn't we just get them all and hope one of them cracks?" I asked.

" We could but they are experts at staying quiet. We've had some problems with Weevil and Rex. Bonz and Sid on the other hand... Well they haven't been reported in." Mokuba replied. I leaned back and gave an exsasperated sigh. Troubles upon troubles were stacking up like no other.

" Don't give up, tommorow we'll start the search. You just get some food, take a hot shower and go to sleep." Joey said. I stared down at my clothes.

" Another problem. I don't have any clothes. I told you guys I have absolutely nothing." I almost yelled. I was stuck in this god forsaken world with nothing and no idea on how to get back to my reality.

" I'll send in some clothes for you." Mokuba said and they all left. I wanted to throw up, I wasn't sure what Mokuba could send up as matching clothes.

I ordered some food, eating and looking out my window at the busy city below. I went and took my hot shower and decided I wasn't tired enough. I looked at the clothes that were left for me. A white tanktop, a pair of tight black jeans, boots, and a jean jacket. I guess the clothes hadn't been a bad pick, I put on some make-up that was left behind and went out. There were no duals I had seen so far and most people were on dates or just hanging out. I flipped on my shades and went into a store. My eye caught on a bandana, it had skulls. It was like a dream come true, I found a little bit of some money in a pocket and bought it.

I left the store, securing the bandana on my head. I felt so complete at the moment that I had to walk around some more to show off. I walked past a bar and stopped, hearing a yell and a soft thud. Spinning around to see a drunk Bandit Keith on the sidewalk. Muttering obscenities before looking at me.

" Well hey there, kitty cat." Keith said, trying to get to his feet. I hoisted him up and he grinned, I smelt whiskey on him. That heavy sickening smell that made you feel like you were spinning. I backed away and took a gasp of semi-good air.

" Hi." I replied simply. I jammed my hands in my pockets and looked to the side. Already jonesin' for a cigarette. I heard Keith breathe, like he was about to speak.

" I haven't seen you around before. Newbie dualist?" He asked, I heard a hopeful tone in his voice.

" Yes, but my deck got stolen from some dumbfuck. All of my best cards were in that deck and now its gone. Well at least until I can find it tommorow... hopefully." I sighed and leaned against a lightpost. Keith stopped, I could see something on his face. Maybe it was just that drunk look people have some times.

" Well I'm sorry. If you want you can hang out with me and a couple of my friends, uh-" He stopped. I could only smile a little. I had a crush on him and it was hard not to be mad at a possible suspect.

" Heidi." I replied. Keith only grinned and we walked.

" Like the name, my name is-" He started and I cut him off.

" Bandit Keith." I finished for him. He looked at me funny as we kept walking.

" You telepathic or something?" Keith asked, I could only laugh.

_More apologies if this seemed short. I'm very tired and i could barely keep up with what I was doing. Read and Review... I'm going to bed..._


End file.
